1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a novelty device designed for use by a spectator of a sporting event in which rule infractions by the players are signaled by officials using flags of a distinctive color. The device is particularly suitable for use by spectators attending a football game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spectators throughout the world attend sporting events for numerous different types of sporting contests. Usually such sporting contests are conducted before large crowds of spectators who are seated in a stadium or in stands which at least partially encircle a playing field. The spectators who attend such sporting events use the opportunity of attending the sporting contest as an important form of relaxation and as an opportunity for enjoying an emotional release.
Spectators at sporting events derive great satisfaction and relief from applauding the activities of players in the contest who perform sporting maneuvers which are particularly well done or which result in a score for a favorite team. Such satisfaction is typically expressed by a clapping of hands, cheering, shouts of approval or all of the above.
On the other hand, a spectator experiences a sense of emotional frustration upon observing rule infractions or unsportsman-like conduct by a player of an opposing team. This sense of emotional frustration is heightened when officials who are charged with ensuring that the rules of the contest are obeyed fail to detect or to penalize an opposing team for a rule infraction. In the past, spectators have only been able to express their frustration and outrage in such a situation by means of vocal noises, such as booing and hissing, and by means of hand gestures. However, while such vocalization and gesturing is recognizable by others as a disappointed reaction, the available spectator outlets can often be construed as only a general dissatisfaction or disappointment with the course of events in the sporting contest.